tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
Heimdel von Blitzmark
Heimdel Tryton-Draegon von Blitzmark, more commonly known simply as Heimdel von Blitzmark was the son of Tryton von Blitzmark, soldier, later general and conspirator in the Iron Cross Coup. Early Life Born in Germania to his father, Tryton von Blitzmark, Founding father of the Weltreich and general. His mother, Caroline Wulfland, a German teacher. Being the son of the Weltfuhrer, the most powerful man of the time, Tryton von Blitzmark, Trogos would see the greatest education at the Germania Academy of War and Tactics, the same place his father went many years ago. And just like his father, Trogos would be brought up as a typical aristocrat with Prussian ideals driven into his mind. Trogos would learn to be able to speak English, French, Dutch and Swedish. Tryton would indoctrinate Trogos with his militaristic fascist ideology and would spend nearly every day teaching Trogos with his great knowledge and strategies. This would lead to Trogos learning of his great military skill, though compared to his father, t'was nothing. His father's legacy would lead Trogos to strengthen himself to be the very best he could. He wanted to be as great as his father, he wanted to surpass his father. Middle Life With his tactical skills now molded into a competent general, Trogos would work as a general for his father's Reich. Shortly following the death of his father, Trogos would visit Blitz Castle to moan the death. After a week, Trogos would come back to Germania to continue his work as a general. During the peace times, Trogos would rise threw the ranks, eventually becoming a major general. The Greater Decade's War By the time of The Greater Decade's War, Trogos would lead a small expedition force into Mongolia before eventually be stopped and put under the command of Carolus. Trogos would command the 6th Reichsheer Division that fought in the Battle of Baikal. Deciding that he couldn't command the troops, Trogos agreed to support their morale with leading attacks himself, inspiring his troops. Following the Battle of Lhasa, Trogo's battalion would be the most effective before eventually being pushed back due to Ernst Rassel's incompetence. Trogos would be shot in the knee by a Nuuk soldier, identified as Henry Folds, a Canadian conscript. Following his wounding, Trogos would require to stay out of the battlefield. His injuries along with Veergen's anti-Reichsheer laws saw Trogos unable to join back into the army. This caused Trogos to become outraged and became a definite Reichsheer supporter. Trogos would spend the following years in Blitz Castle, biting his time until he could eventually get involved, during this time, Trogos met Margret Laggsberg and had a son, Siegmann von Blitzmark. His time came when the SS-Veergen government fell under Wolfgang's Iron Cross Coup, Trogos worked as an associate of Operation Amadeus. With the war's end, Trogos retired from the army, being bitter and annoyed due to the Reich's infighting and wanting to see his father's lifework be rebuilt. Late Life Trogos would enter into the political word, becoming a staunch-nationalist. Unable to silence Trogos due to him being a Blitzmark, Wolfgang couldn't snuff him out like others. Trogos would continue his speeches until eventually dying from a heart attack. Being a Blitzmark, his funeral saw a full military parade and full-honours, noticeably, Wolfgang never came due to his disdain of Trogos. Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:House of Blitzmark Category:Weltreich